Question: Vanessa had to do problems 36 through 57 for homework last week. If Vanessa did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 36 through 57, we can subtract 35 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 22. We see that Vanessa did 22 problems. Notice that she did 22 and not 21 problems.